


A Kitten More Precious Than The Rest

by S4m



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Master/Pet, Other, Out of Character, Pet Names, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4m/pseuds/S4m
Summary: HABIT finds a pet.Please read the tags for triggers.
Relationships: HABIT (Everyman HYBRID)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	A Kitten More Precious Than The Rest

It was his eyes that drew you in. Hypnotic and deep, a riveting purple. There was something dangerous in those eyes, but something tantalizing as well. 

"Name's HABIT." He introduced himself to you as. You'd laughed a little shyly and asked if that was his real name, and he'd shrugged, downing his drink before looking at you again. "My parents weren't very creative."

You started seeing him daily after that. You learned to recognize his movements, how he carried himself, even in different bodies. Sometimes he would try and hide himself, and you would have to actively look to find him. It was a game you both enjoyed.

It was mid-September when he found you, shaking in the cold as you stood on top of your apartment complex's roof. You had never seen him so afraid before, his expression of panic flashing before your eyes as he carried you to the hospital, cradling you close while you went through shock, like a precious treasure or a newborn baby.

When you got out, she took you home, a limousine, ostentatiously decorated inside with soft leather. The woman HABIT had chosen to possess was dressed with typical HABIT flair. Suspenders, a fur wrap, and an expensive looking vest paired with a suit jacket and jeans. You're fairly sure you ruined the vest as you sobbed into her chest. HABIT didn't seem to care though, gently stroking your hair and cradling you just like that fateful night.

Getting better was an uphill struggle. Your new medicine caused you agitation and worsened your urges. Sometimes, it was all HABIT could do not to tie you to your bed and force feed you. 

But eventually you got better. You started smiling and laughing more than you could remember in your life. 

"My precious pet." He mumbled, his nails running through your hair, soothingly. Your eyes closed and you sighed with pleasure.

" _HABIT_." You groaned softly. Even with your eyes closed, you could feel his smile. You didn't fight him, even as he clasped the collar around your neck. You purred as you glanced down to read the tags.

 **'HABIT'S LITTLE ANGEL** '

"You mean it?" You asked, a bit tenaciously. HABIT laughed in that wonderful way of his, ruffling your hair, careful not to displace the headband holding your cute little luxuriously made cat ears in place. He lifted you up into his arms, causing you to shiver as the plug holding your tail in place moved with you. 

"My precious little kitten. Mine. _Forever._ "


End file.
